Another Mage
by anti-akuma-weapon
Summary: An android from the magical academy is sent to become a mage. He becomes Evangeline's servant when something happens and when that happens he sees why Chachamaru made an "exchange of data" with him. plz read it i suck at summaries... ;;
1. Chapter 1

Yo this is antiakumaweapon with his first fanfic so please R&R! I'm an author (really a writer) I love making stories that others enjoy! So please R&R and just love this!

"Abcd" –normal talking

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all 'cause if I did negima? Would be showing still

"RUN FASTER!" The order came from the chibi-vampire as the young mage slowed down a little.

"B-but Evangeline! I've ran 12.23 laps around the Mahora forest already!"

"Well how about some motivation?"She said in a sexy voice as he passed by.

"w-what do you mean?" The young mage said speeding up with a red face on.

"Chachamaru fire the speed missile!" Evangeline ordered the android setting down a glass of juice.

"Yes master." The android replied nonchalantly"I'm sorry Negi-Sensei."

"N-not again!" Negi said speeding up but only to be hit by the flying bomb in a few seconds. "What does this have to do with magic?"

"It gives more room in your phy-"She stopped. "There's a magical presence incoming fast! Chachamaru, Bouya get ready!" She said getting in her own stance.

"Master it's coming from the sky" Chachamaru said after searching. "Master…"

Chachamaru ran a few feet in front of Evangeline. Then from the sky, a meteor hit Chachamaru on her right held out hand. The meteor pushing her back inches from Evangeline.

"Right hand Damage percentage 55." Chachamaru said still in her old nonchalant voice. Chachamaru with all of her strength left in the right hand lifted the meteor and slammed it to the right "Right hand damage: Unable to repair. Seek Satomi-san" She announced.

"I'm sorry." A voice projected from the meteor."I didn't intend to crash into someone" the rock burst revealing an android embedded inside. "What size is your Right Metaliclavic?"

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Evangeline yelled. "Who are you?

"I am the Takeo system. I am an android sent by the Magical academy to become a mage." He answered "Oh you are the Dark Evangel you are fabled about and Legendary in the academy!"

"Yes I am" she said proudly.

"But, you are not as ugly and horrible as they say you are." He stated.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Evangeline roared preparing to shoot everything she has at him.

"N-now Evangeline" Negi said trying to drag her away while he was getting beat with a branch she grabbed nearby.

"I'm size 4" answered Chachamaru.

"Oh I have a few of those right here" he said "ferrum Chalybs Pyropus."

The spell made the meteor behind him flash into a suitcase filled with robotic and magical items.

"Here you are" he said after searching. "It may not perform like your other arm but it's a temporary arm until you get a repair."

"No it will do" Chachamaru said pulling out the other burnt and broken one "actually it has the same software as mine so I won't need a repair"

"What version are you on?"he asked"Mine is 2.113."

"Mine too. So…" she pressed a button on his left cheek and on her right then she kissed him. (What looked like a kiss from Negi's and Evangeline's P.O.V.)

"What? Is this a contract?" Evangeline asked out loud.

"Don't worry, we are only exchanging data" She said pushing the button again "I learned of everything and he has too so he is also your servant, Master."

"I'm sorry for down talking you earlier, Master…" Takeo said bowing "I was only saying what I knew."

"Well what's your assignment?" Negi asked after Evangeline calmed down.

"I was sent here as a student-teacher to see how a mage hides his identity but as I just received, all of your students found out and now they are all your partners."

"W-well you see…" Negi started.

"I understand it was under someone else's pretenses and a rat gave away your secret to your class," he said.

A faint "I'm not a rat I'm an ermine" was heard off in the distance.

"Well anyway… since you are here…" Evangeline said. "RUN BOTH OF YOU! I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO RUN 23 LAPS AROUND THE FOREST!"

"y-yes master!" came from both the android and the mage boy.

"Finally things are peaceful again." Evangeline said taking a sip of the juice

"Yes master. But didn't you say you only make Negi-sensei run because you think he looks cute in shorts?"

"What-where did you get that from? I-I don't like Ne-Bouya like that!"She said trying to defend herself but was tripping over her own words until she told Chachamaru to shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo this is me again hoping you'll love this chapter also because I'm pretty unknown on some sites for some (to me and some friends) pretty awesome stories…but I'm surprised that I got awesome reviews and for that I thank you all.

For these great reviews I will write any story that you my fans request (but please only one at a time.)

Well enjoy

- -"I-is master always like this?" Don asked Chachamaru who was being impaled by pillows.

"Only when it's time for her diary or when you talk about Negi around her." Chachamaru answered

"Master, should I suggest a lullaby?" Don said

"What? I'm no kid! Just get me my diary and let me sleep!"

"Yes master." He answered

"I told you." Chachamaru said. "Now I need to be carried to my room." She said falling on her knees "you have also weakened my legs"

"I'm sorry I'll take you to satomi-san in the morning when both of us have finished recharging" he picked her up bridal style to the room down the hall.

"You may recharge in here with me I'm sorry for the trouble of my knees." She said when he opened the door.

"I'm sorry I have dealt major damage to you and your body but, you still treat me with respect." He said sounding a little mad. Then put her in a kneeling position.

"No I chose to block you so I feel it is my fault for this state." She said plugging in both of the cords to the wall. "So let's end it there. Good night Don-san." She said powering off.

'Why did Negi-san name me Don?' thought Don as he powered off also.

. . .

"Hello class 3-A I am Don, also sent from the magic academy to become a mage also." He said after attendance was taken and questions were flowing through the classroom. "After damaging Chachamaru, I am ashamed to show my face to the class for I know some of you honor and love Chachamaru as a sister." He said bowing

"Don't feel any shame to these low-lives" came from Evangeline in her seat." Chachamaru will be o.k., so there is no worry about her." She added as satomi and Chachamaru walked in the classroom.

"After a quick 2 hours, I fixed up Chachamaru so she's better!" satomi said throwing up her thumbs

"Thank you for worrying anyway Don-san." She said before going back to her seat in front of Evangeline.

"Well anyway, turn your books to 52-"Negi was quickly interrupted by the bell "what already?" he exclaimed.

"Well since I'm only a temporary teacher do you need help with anything?" Don asked the 10 year old teacher.

"No he doesn't need any help let's go Don" Evangeline ordered to the android. "Besides after what you did to the front of my home yesterday I want you to put all of the dirt back."

"yes master." He flew to her"Chachamaru-san I'm sorry for what I did yesterday and I ask for your forgiveness" he said bowing once more

"Oh do not worry about that I am fully repaired." She replied once reaching the entrance of the school.

"Stop chattering and walk up" another order was fired

"Yes master but Negi-sensei needs you." Chachamaru replied once more.

"Evangeline the girls are having a slumber party at a hotel in Mahora square. Asuna wants to know if you want to come." He said out of breath from running.

Evangeline simply turned away.

"Master will be delighted to come when is it?" Don asked watching his master's reaction

"Tomorrow at 10:00p.m to next weekend." he said regaining his breath.

"O.k. thank you Negi-sensei. We will see you there?" Chachamaru asked.

"Umm …"he nervously thought before he ran away "of c-course!"

. . .

"But master…"Don tried and to convince her into going

"No buts! I'm not going!" she yelled pelting him with whatever she could find. "I hate people! I want to be alone with only my servants! I'm not staying with a group of girls because I already know the topics!"

"I am sorry for that master but can't you just stay inside while they are elsewhere?"

"That's a good Idea but I'm still not going!"She yelled.

"Negi-sensei will also be there." Chachamaru said already packing her clothes" also, it will be rude to turn down someone's invitation and Negi sensei is here for training."

"O-o.k. I'll go but for my pleasure only though." She said running down the stairs trying to hide her blushing.

"Hello Evangeline. I trust you are ready for our battle today!" Negi sounded reassured that he would win this time

"Sure Bouya but first. DON run laps around with Negi "she ordered "also…. T-try….." she tried to get the words out but she kept choking on it "s-see how he feels about… me…"she whispered but in his audible range.

"Yes master. I understand." He replied to her order.

"Negi-san are you ready? "Don asked him silently mocking his incantation words

"Sure thing let me just…" Negi trailed off as he started to unbutton his shirt and take it off. "It's hot today." Negi said putting on an old white T-shirt." are you sure you are ok running in those? You might rip them."Negi pointed out the butler suit Don was wearing.

"No thank you I am fine." They started to run a little faster than yesterday. "So I noticed something yesterday when I landed, you were holding back my master from me. Is that because you wanted to protect her?" Don asked in his deep almost adult like voice.

"Yes I want to protect all of my students. Now that they are all my partners, I can now" Negi responded.

"Ok but when she is mentioned you blush for some reason." He tried to keep up the pace of getting answers from Negi.

"Well you see when she was taken over by the Star Crystal, I wanted her back but I didn't know how much until… we made a contract."

"I see, you, while making the contract found out that something bloomed in you. And that was love." Don said despite being an android smiled understanding how humans were.

"N-n…..k…yes it was but no one's noticed but you so my secret is safe with you I presume?" Negi asked staying at the same pace as the android somehow.

"Sure thing but on one condition you tell her yourself at the slumber party." Don said mischievously

"I-I was planning on it…" he said lost in thought.

"IS THAT SLACKING I SEE?"

"n-no ma'am!" Both replied running a little faster.

"So…what do you see in her? Why do you love her?" Don asked once they were once again out of earshot of Evangeline

"Well she's different from the other girls. She's not one to gasp at everything that happens. She's different." He said.

"o.k. I think she wants us to run faster…" Don said after a moment of silence.

"What makes you say that?" Negi asked speeding up a little.

"There is a missile labeled speed incoming at a high velocity." Don said.

"Crap, crap!" Negi yelled once more speeding only to be hit with a missile along with Don on his side getting hit by one.

"Wow master doesn't play when she says 'run' does she?" Don asked brushing off the shrapnel off his back and Negi.

"Not really." He answered running/limping back.

"Negi-san." Don called out

"Yes?"

"There's another headed towards you." He said a second before another missile hit Negi.

"ow THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MAGIC!" Negi yelled.

So did you like it? I deceided to end here because of the big battle scene on my profile, there is a poll vote on who you all want to fight in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while but between my girlfriend and foot ball I barely have time to type or even think. So for waiting I'm giving you all a bonus at the end of my story which is in around 4-5 more chapters. It's the alternate stories to this chapter so Boys vs. Girls and Mixed battle. So that's just thanks to everyone for my 50+ hits so far and I'm planning on more stories in the future.

"Now that you both are done running…" Evangeline said snickering at the memory embedded in her head and recorded in Chachamaru video data. "We will now start the battle."

"Y-yes Evangeline and this time I won't lose!" Negi exclaimed already.

"Of course you won't you're on my team. I'm giving Chachamaru and Don a chance to be free for a while." Evangeline explained.

"Yes ma'am" Don said already informed by Chachamaru. "I wish you luck, Negi-san and master"

Both groups went to ditches away from each other, and then began warming up and giving morale support to the other. (except Evangeline of course who was making Negi compliment her at everything she did.)

"Ready Don? " Chachamaru asked.

"Yes I think so but before we start. I must let you know, I don't know many attack spells and my body is made to take magic. Also, my missiles aren't as effective as yours."

"Don't worry about it. I will make up for your flaws because mine is not really made to take many magic attacks." She said. "Besides I trust you enough for you to come save me if I need help."

"O.K. Chachamaru and Don we're ready!" Negi yelled over to them.

"You ready?" Negi asked Evangeline.

"Yeah I know Chachamaru's weakness. Aim for her knees and elbows. Once those are disabled attack her in the torso and groin area."Evangeline thought about that plan then changed her plans a little. "BUT NOT ENOUGH TO DAMAGE HER BEYOND REPAIR AGAIN!" she yelled.

"O.K. when I yell go we go!" yelled Negi to the 2 androids.

Both teams sat in the jumping position then the signal "GO!" was sounded throughout the forest. They sprang forward at each other. Evangeline, Negi and Don saying their incantations at the same time. When all 3 incantations were said 2 magic blast one colder than winter on Pluto and the other more electricity than a concert and a sports game put together. (So the Superbowl.) When Don finished his incantations his jaw dropped to the bottom of his torso and the (what looked like) the rib cage opened almost 5 feet in width.

"That's a high powered spell!" Evangeline said impressed and increasing the power flow in her blast.

"Yeah a spell to distort the body! Not even Takamichi knows that! " Negi explained to himself out loud.

Both of the magical blast were absorbed through Don but didn't come back out they just sat in a growing sphere in his chest. Evangeline cursed when she realized what he was doing "Negi do you know any high-defensive spells?"

"Not high defense like you want" he replied "Tel ma amoris!" Negi yelled. After the incantation a huge pentagram shield like barrier appeared covering them. The 2 blast were fully absorbed by Don then his rib cage went back to normal and his jaw zipped back in place, but the sphere in his chest never dissolved away.

"Don, how long can you hold that?" Chachamaru asked.

"N-not….for long though. 2 minutes estimated." he answered.

"Ok just let me attack. I know my master's weakness by now." She said. Shooting her left machine gun arm at the shield.

"Dang she must have used that purifying oil I gave her for her creation day." Negi said when the bullets went through the shield like it was paper.

"Crap what kind of rounds is she using anyway?" Evangeline thought out loud to Negi.

"I think she's using some bullet shaped paintballs." Negi said. "With Don holding our spells we're at a disadvantage. And as Chachamaru attacks there's a not chance that we might get far enough to attack with our remaining power."

"Don't you think I know that already!" she exclaimed.

"C-crap what can we do?"Negi said thinking less until an idea popped in his head."Evangeline gather some of those bullets that didn't burst I'll do the rest." Negi ordered.

Not in the mood to be hit and covered in paint balls Evangeline gathered as many as she could then gave them to Negi. "What are you going to do?" she asked not following.

"Well those bullets are covered in special oil that takes magic then absorb them to hit the user."

"And?" she stooped over. Her collar dropped revealing a small bra and the front of her torso.

"a-and" he blushed looking back up at her face which was still awaiting an answer. "Throw the paint balls at Chachamaru's eyes and some others at Don so that the oil soaks up the power and dispel it."

"That's amazing Negi." She was impressed by the quick thinking. "ok so how are you going to get them accurately into the targets?"

"I'm going to use my wind magic and aim carefully." He said impressing her once more at the self-assuring voice. 6 bullets were dropped in his hands.

"Good job but wind magic is tricky and could blow the bullets in the wrong direction." She explained

"I know I am an expert at the wind-elemental." He said smiling a smile that made her blush and made her think of his father and how closely he resembled his father. 'This… this is why …no this -"

"Evangeline?" Negi yelled snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry" her face showed shock. "Here with both of our powers connected you could aim more accurately." she placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed some of her magic towards him.

"Tel ma amoris!" Negi using his magic and Evangeline's called on the wind to lift and push the 6 bullets towards the 2 androids. The wind lifted the bullets and fired them the same speed as if they were fired out of a gun.

"Don please hold on just a few more seconds. I've just torn down most of the barriers." A strong wind picked up and pushed in front of Chachamaru's face. "This is Negi-sensei's magic mixed in with our master's "Chachamaru immediately started to analyze but a splat in her left eye interrupted the process.

"Yes a direct hit!" Negi exclaimed. He jumped up running to finish the plan.

"Wait Negi!" Evangeline felt the wave quicker than Negi and because of her short arms she couldn't reach him in time to pull him back. "don used a shield you idiot!" she yelled to him popping her head out of the ditch. When the sentence reached him it was too late. Don's mouth spit out 15 smaller blast that all hit with a bang. Each pushing him back towards the ditch they were in. He landed within her reaching distance."Damn it Negi." She reached and pulled him back down but noticed the shirt he had on was freezing to the touch. "That bucket of bolts used my blast against him." She said surprisingly, relieved.

She stared at him. Just admiring everything about his face. Then she remembered something when she was chasing the Thousand Master challenging him to battles. 'That's right there's a spell for healing. I remember when _he_ used it on me.' She thought for a moment "per is basium succurro is parvulus vigoratus quod defaeco in Sanctus nomens lilac!" she leaned in and kissed him. She didn't close her eyes and at the last millisecond, Negi, the boy who was just knocked out by a few of small blast, opened his eyes. But by the time she noticed her lips touched his and he was bathed in a white light that came from where their lips touched. She tried to pull away but the light wouldn't let her move. The light was like glue. After a few moments the light faded away and Evangeline pulled away. "What the hell?" she yelled.

"What do you mean? You kissed me!" he yelled back. He was going to say something else but her fist knocked him out again.

'Yeah I kissed you and it was amazing' she thought before he woke up again.

"Ouch. I just had a strange dream" he sat up.

"Really what was it about?" she said fist ready to punch again.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" he said blushing. "Now since I lost the wind."

"Yeah more like got it knocked outta ya." Evangeline mumbled.

"Let's try to fuse our power and create another blast." He said.

"Out of ideas Bouya? " She asked.

"Yeah but let's go." He grabbed her hands. "Now say my incantation while I say yours."

"Eh fine," she closed her eyes and focused on creating another blast. "Tel."

"Lic" he said after her. Both started to float in the air.

"Ma."

"Lac."

"Amoris!"

"Lilac!" they yelled and a flash of darkness and light flowed from the center of their 2 person circle.

"Chachamaru duck back down. Master and Negi-san has created another bla-" before he could finish both Evangeline and Negi let go ofone hand and yelled out "yin yang shot!"

The ball didn't flow from their hands like a blast would. It shot from their hands meeting the halfway point in 3 seconds. 'Damn no time to recite the spell… I could only.' Don opened his mouth and fired out the remainder of the powers he absorbed. The ball spun absorbing it. Then the ball started to grow and resemble the yin yang sign.

'it…didn't work and it's headed for Chachamaru' don said all I could do is…' don jumped in front of Chachamaru but at the last second the ball split creating smaller yin yang signs.

"PYROPUS!" don yelled creating a vacuum sucking all of the shots up to him.

"Don I admire your sense of protecting me but taking over 60% damage will not help me." His torso fell into her arms in the ditch.

"ye-ye-yes I-"he tried to say but his voice system was damaged.

"Don't say anything we'll repair you once we are done. Now, don-san stays here please. Don't move or the consequences will be worse than your system being offline." She said with every ounce of anger she was programmed with. Even so Don knew she cared.

"Ye- ye-yes." He said reassuring her he would listen.

"Shut up don." She repeated. He lifted his left arm to her ripping it off in the process. "why?" she asked but took it anyway. "Alright this is what I'm going to do. Shoot my flare missiles. While they get themselves together I will dig underneath them and point my gun at them making an immediate surrender." she explained to him.

He nodded his head to show he understood. Then nodded his head to tell her to go. "o.k. firing in 3, 2, 1." She said and fired flares at the other side.

"Aw damn it!" Evangeline yelled out from their ditch. "It's like I walked in on Takamichi in the shower again!"

"Again?" Negi asked obviously confused. Look Chachamaru's digging she's on her way over here." Negi exclaimed but when Evangeline didn't listen, he summoned the winds again with what little power he had left. "Winds join the earth and bring her out of digging. The winds obediently went underground and came out in the middle of the battlefield with Chachamaru.

"Ok hold her there." Evangeline yelled. "Now. "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!" The whole area turned blue with ice pillars. It surrounded her but the ground remained unfrozen and warm.

"She must have a charm that protects her from magic on her."Evangeline said

"or don's arm protecting her with magic." Negi offered the second option.

"you're right his arm is split into 4 pieces.."Evangeline because it's not connected to the body it can't keep up as long." She said. "so …Malleus Aquilonis" Evangeline yelled as hail the size of golf balls fell on Chachamaru.

'to think he would use his own body part for a spell.' Chachamaru thought. "i must make it up to him I must win!" Chachamaru said breaking free of the hailstorm. "master forgive me." Chachamaru slid on the ice freezing her feet. "freezing kick!" Chachamaru said kicking Evangeline in the face with her own spell knocking her out completely. "now for you negi." She turned to him.

"no it's time for you end. pulsus thy hostilis ut ego ago!ventus of turbo in meus amicus quod ledo thy hostilis in specus! tel ma amoris!" he yelled as the winds surrounded her and created a vortex covered in lightning. The vortex decreased in size until….

"don-san?" Chachamaru saw the android torso hop up through the tornado and push her out of the tornado.

"don-san…"she tried to understand why he just saved her. Then remembered. 'Besides I trust you enough for you to come save me if I need help.'

"stop negi-sensei! Don needs attention right away." she picked him up when the tornado slowed down enough. She put him in the cart and wheeled him as quickly as she could to satomi.

"Evangeline?" negi dismissed his wind and evangeline's ice, because of the beating sun and no more magic was keeping the ice cold, melted away."are you o.k.?" he asked before she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "carry me back home Chachamaru."

"yes master negi said trying to sound like Chachamaru for her. (and for the sake she wouldn't wake up and knock him cold.)

So that's it for the big battle scene no clear winner, and 1 clear loser(negi because either way he was knocked out twice and almost thrice.) next ch. Don's repair and the beginning of theslumber party that supposed to last almost 4 days( iknow I made that unclear in the last chapter)

So thanks to the bunch of yous that like or love my story.


	4. Chapter 4

o.k.

"Don-san because I don't have your plans, I can't repair you. The only way I could is if…. "Satomi trailed off.

"I brought every piece of your body that I could find." Chachamaru said when one of his hands popped out of the pile with tools as fingers. The hand jumped up and started to cut repair and rewire his voice system in his neck.

"Well that's handy!" satomi said cheesily.

"My body has a self repair system that activates when my body is still for over 10 minutes." Don's hand recruited his other hand by putting the 4 pieces back in to 1.

"Well I'd be right back I have to check in on something." Satomi left as quickly as she had finished the sentence.

"Don you saved me twice. Why? I know what to do if caught in a spell." Chachamaru grabbed his already repaired arm.

"Because I owed you one." He said as one of his hands popped and screwed his torso and legs back on.

"I know you are lying. You made it up to me when you gave me another arm." Chachamaru smiled.

"That's why I didn't want you to be damaged. Someone with such a beautifully carved face should never be damaged like that." Don replied.

-In the hallway-

"Are they flirting?" Asuna asked.

"Aw I think it's just cute!" Konaka said.

"Sh they'll hear us." Setsuna said.

"Too late." Konoka said when she saw a pair of shoes appear in the doorway.

"w-we weren't spying!" Asuna said.

"She never was good at lying." Konoka said to Setsuna and Chachamaru. "we actually came to check on satomi. We smelled smoke so we thought she tried to burn another uranium atom again." Konoka explained.

"Then we saw you both in the science lab so..." setsuna continued. "We didn't want to interrupt you both."

"That's alright you may come in." she moved away. "Don was hurt in a battle between master, Negi sensei and I." Chachamaru explained.

"Oh really? What happened?" Asuna asked. Chachamaru displayed the battle from her eyes. Both literally and not. (So projection from her eyes and the camera in her eyes.)

"Amazing Don-sensei is an amazing mage!" Konoka said watching the video until it cut out.

"Yes I thank you." Don came from the back of the labs. "I am o.k. so there's no need to…?"He trailed off because setsuna became a bit too close to him.

"You still have a dent." Setsuna said.

"You're right I'm surprised I didn't notice that." Asuna said.

"That's probably because you're blind Asuna!" Konoka exclaimed.

"What was that?" Asuna flared but knew 2 things. 1: she could never hit her best friend. 2: if she did setsuna would slice her to pieces even though she didn't have her sword then.

"Well we're off! Oh don-sensei? Our room # is 375 if Evangeline is a bother, you could come to our room for a while!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Alright good-bye!" Don waved.

"So, don did you see how master and Negi-sensei acted?" Chachamaru asked once she was sure the trio of randomness was out of earshot.

"Yes and now I see why you want master to be together with Negi. When around him she's… happy." He answered. "but…would you really give up your own happiness?"

"Yes, you see now I have, you." She hugged him. "I want to thank you for saving me." She said

"No problem you trusted me." He hugged her back. "But aren't we supposed to be getting Negi and master together not ourselves?" he smiled.

"Yes but remember you are now my happiness. So for a while longer let's just stay together." She replied.

"Then shouldn't we be checking in on master? You did kind of kick her in the face with ice." He stated.

"Yes let's go I almost forgot." She stopped the connection between the two androids and started walking to the main entrance.

"So how will we do it?" Don grabbed Chachamaru's hand and walked at the same pace as her.

"Well if you and I made a transfer of data… we should be thinking the same thing so…"

"We try to during the slumber party?" Don opened the door for Chachamaru.

"Yes and this is how first we mess with…" her voice dropped so only those with a bat's hearing could…hear.

-At Evangeline's villa-

"Damn it…ow." Evangeline already woke up. "She is so going to pay. Maybe I should do _**THAT**_ to her again!" Evangeline said in a voice that'd scare Satan himself. "Chachamaru, come here right now!"

"I'm sorry Chachamaru left to repair don after the battle he took too much damage. So I'm-" Negi entered her room and wish he hadn't. He walked in on Evangeline mid-strip. 2 miracles happened to Evangeline. First, she was turned around so that her backside was facing him. Second, because the bed was so high and Evangeline so short from Negi's angle only the back and head was visible.

Noticing his blushing and that she hadn't taken off any underwear (but to make this rated K+/T) or her pants. "Like what you see?" she teased. "Come in and have a seat." she pointed to a chair and brought it forward using her magic.

"n-no thanks in fact I think I hear someone knocking on the door." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wh-what you don't like my body?" she sniffled.

"What? I-I didn't say that." He replied walking in the room patting her on her bare back.

"So you do like it?" she sniffled again and looked at him with eyes that'll make even the most ferocious demon fall for her.

"I didn't say that either!" he exclaimed. Evangeline motioned for him to sit down and he did and calmed down.

"You know I used to use my adult body to get money in pubs and other places." She started to unbutton her pants. That's when Negi lost it and tried to get up but to his dismay she sat on his lap one leg on each side. She leaned in closer and closer and closer until…

"Master we're home!" was shouted from her two servants.

"Of all the times they choose to come it's now…" Evangeline ranted on but didn't move until she heard clanking up the steps. Evangeline walked back to behind her bed and motioned for Negi to fake sleep. He obeyed her orders.

"Master we're back." Chachamaru walked in but don kept walking to Chachamaru's room. "I'm sorry but due to battle Don cannot work for a while."

"That's alright. I was going to let you both charge for a while before the slumber party." Evangeline looked at Negi and kicked him out. Sadly for Negi, she literally kicked him out. She kicked Negi out the window.

"Master, thank you." She bowed and immediately walked to her room.

"Are we going to execute the plan tonight when the party starts?" she sat close to him and plugged in with him.

"Yes but you knew that right don?" Chachamaru asked powering down, head leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah I did." He powered down also.

-9:55 P.M.-

"I'm sorry master we probably should have told you that we are in a relation with each other. Now we are late for the party." Chachamaru held hands with don who was carrying their masters' things in one hand.

Evangeline growled. '_Man even Chachamaru has a boyfriend man…maybe I should….. With…_' at the same moment that she thought of the joke, Negi, Konoka and setsuna was waiting outside of the girls' dorm. '_Negi?' _she thought and laughed at the thought of the two being alone and doing things unmentionable.

"So Evangeline you finally came." Negi smiled. (I'd really hate for someone to comment saying that saying so I'm going to say it…that's what he said)

"Let's just get this done with." She said flipping her hair.

"Of course." Konoka and Setsuna both ran ahead leaving the 2 couples.

"I will fly there." Evangeline stated but noticed that she didn't have enough power because the moon wasn't showing itself. "That's right it's a new moon."

"I could fly you there." Negi said.

"o.k. let's go." She said trying to hide her happiness.

His staff came from the pack he was left with.

"Expansion spell?" Evangeline asked because no one used that since she was young...er

"yep." he replied and hopped on." Well let's go!" this time he smiled a smile that'd turn a demon into an angel.

"O-o.k." she said nervously and wrapped her arms around his waist...

"Why are you so nervous?" Negi asked as Evangeline's grip became tighter.

"I-I'm not used to staffs without my magic to support me." She said.

"It's pretty amazing." Negi said reassuringly. "Come on open your eyes!"

Against Evangeline's better judgment, she slowly opened her eyes. "Wow you're right." But her grip still remained tight. 'Wow _I wish this moment will never end_.' She leaned her head on Negi's back. '_I wish I could be with him like this without this fear.' _Her feet felt weight once more as the couple landed.

"Thanks." She blushed lightly.

"Sure thing. Here comes Chachamaru now." He saw the female android come from the hotel doors.

"How'd she get here before us?" Negi and Evangeline both wondered out loud in unison.

"Um well she's waiting." Evangeline said walking away. '_The heck is wrong with me? All because I thought of one joke? I'm the most powerful being on the campus and probably even in Japan...if the thousand master isn't still here. THE DARK EVANGEL! And I can't even enjoy a simple ride to a hotel without-'Evangeline's_ thoughts were interrupted when she saw Negi walking right behind her and Chachamaru.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be with the other girls?" she asked in annoyance to her heart pounding.

"Yeah they told me my room was 370." He replied.

"Yeah but mine is…" she trailed off as her horror grew as he slid his card into the slot of her room and it worked. "Chachamaru please try the key."

"No need" she said. "Don-san is already in there."

'_Please be 2 beds…please be 2 beds.' _Evangeline prayed but to add to her horror 1 bed was there. And to add even more Chachamaru informed her that her and Don's room was across the hall. With that they left.

"So Negi choose the floor or the…"she trailed off once more.

"I d-don't know!" his nervousness showed and she decided to tease him once more.

"Come in bed with me." She hopped on the bed and patted the spot near her. Once she noticed he wasn't moving she got off the bed on his side and gripped softly on his collar. "come on I need a sleeping buddy until I'm used to this bed." She tugged him closer until she brought both down. Him on top of her, she moved up and he moved down then at the last second he stopped.

'_Damn it I was so freakin' close.' _She thought then when she stopped expecting a kiss with her teacher/student, he finished moving in then both lips connected. She went into cloud nine dreaming about that moment when she broke it then went under the blankets. '_The hell? Why am I so tired all of a sudden?' _She thought then he followed but didn't get in blanket but on top and immediately fell asleep.

"Aw he so tired from our earlier battle. Good night Bouya." She kissed him on his head. Then fell asleep herself.

"Good night to you too." He kissed her back on her forehead then went under the blanket with her. Before he completely went to sleep her head moved on top of his shoulder and she smiled a smile never seen by any one and never will because the boy was also sleep.

-In room 321-

"So does this plan count as a success?" Don asked.

"So far it does." Chachamaru answered.

"Alright let's finish resting too we used most of our power recording the hologram and playing it." Don said worried about his new love.

"Alright." She plugged in and shut down once in the bed. He after taking a few pictures of Chachamaru.

"Good night." He followed Chachamaru and got in the bed. After plugging in of course then powered down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chachamaru system…. Date…07/06 Time …05:30 system on…. reading chores… sweep, make master's tea, when finished, wake master, help her take a bath, give her towels, go to li-…system memory…cancel chores…." Chachamaru's system said.

"Powering up" the system continued when she opened her eyes. She noticed when she opened her eyes after a few minutes, her newfound happiness opened his.

"Hello it seems we have a bit more time together." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry; we need to get moving before they wake up in about 20 minutes." Don calculated

"o.k., today we have to first, give Negi and Master some time alone then, after a while of that, we have them stick together in the pool, master doesn't like to be in the water unless it's shallow." Chachamaru said.

"Alright then if she slips, we have him save her then CPR mouth-to-mouth. But if not let both stay in the shallow part away from the other girls. Then remind Negi of his reservations at this restaurant." don explained the rest.

"Exactly when we came in we saw the depth of the pool 12 feet. Eliminating all of the girls that will not be a problem." Chachamaru went through the party list crossing out all that might not want to hang around Negi or Evangeline. Results 4 of the 15 girls there (counting her and Evangeline): Asuna, Yue, Haruna, and Setsuna.

"Uh… we've got 8 or 9 girls that kinda might not be a problem…" Chachamaru stated slowly.

"Satomi who'll be trying to finish new weapons for me. And Chisame who might want to stay indoors and shoot Chiu Chiu pictures." She said laughing at the last one.

"Kaede, if she wants to practice Ninjutsu." Don continued. "And Fuka and Fumika who'll just follow Kaede around. This leaves, Ayaka, Konoka, Satomi, and Makie."

"alright Evangeline if you don't want to." Negi's nervous voice was heard through the door. "I'll be back around 7:00 if the girls don't want me to stay." He reassured her.

"eh whatever." Evangeline said.

"well so much for part one. " Don said. "but then again, I did think of it."

"aw don't worry it's the part we both thought of so you don't have to worry." Chachamaru tried to cheer him up.

"thanks well let's convince her to go to the pool." Don said bouncing back faster than when someone slips in public.

"right." Both androids were shocked to walk over to their masters room to find out she was watching a Soap opera.

"um…Master?" the male android recovered first from the shock. "what are you doing?"

"a lot of women watch these!" she defended herself and tried to defend her title as cold-hearted. "aren't I a woman?"

"um yes but we weren't going to ask about that… why aren't you in the pool?" he tried to state.

"oh…well you both know I hate deep water." She said trying to make herself sound cool without success.

"can't you stay in the shallow part?" don said while Chachamaru thought: 'wow he's good at making people look like an idiot.'

"yeah but… I'm your master know that I'm not going." She said folding her arms.

"alright but for the movies tonight why not play this video that I have of you looking like a fool." He blackmailed.

"no way you wouldn't!" she threatened but knew she couldn't do anything.

"well why not come with me to make sure I don't play it?" he bribed.

"damn it you really know how to blackmail a gal don't ya? Is that how you got Chachamaru?" she said.

"Evangeline!" was yelled down the hall to her from Negi. "I'm sorry I forgot my towel." He said.

"here. But you have to wait so we could walk down I don't know where it is." She said.

"so that means you are going?" he stupidly asked.

"yeah." She walked into the bathroom.

-20 minutes of a swimsuit show later-

"I think this one's fine." She said finally coming out the bathroom once more.

"THAT'S THE ONE FIRST ONE!" all three exclaimed.

"I know it's cute right negi?" She teased once more.

"s-sure let's go." he quickly jumped back out of nervousness to eagerness and pulled Evangeline by her wrist to the elevator. She couldn't help but to blush with every step they took together.

"we left Chachamaru and Don." Evangeline said once the elevator doors closed.

"oops I'm sorry I forgot." He said.

"it's alright."

The elevator stopped. On opening Don and Chachamaru showed themselves. Leaving the two wondering: ' how the hell did they make it down here so fast?'

"well?" Negi said and both ran to the pool. (Evangeline for fear Don might show the video if she tried her plan and ran away.)

Once in the room negi kept running and dove straight in leaving Evangeline to only put her feet in the water. No one but those two were in the pool room. Kaede was outside with Fuka and Fumika practicing their Ninjustu, but was around the back away from the pool room. Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna all still sleeping because Asuna was a playing her The Wannabe's the 2nd loudest band on earth all night. Nodoka, Yue and Haruna went to the library, a strong wind pushed a branch through the libraries windows and the strong wind knocked over a few books so they had to go clean up a bit. Chisame and Satomi were drawing out plans of Chachamaru's new weapon defense system. Ayaka and Makie both in the school's shopping district for new chlothes.

"hey come in with me." He said after she just kicked for a while.

"I'm no good at swimming." She said and splashed him with water

"I'll teach you then." He said once again firing a smile that melted her cold heart.

"alright." She slipped in then began to swim over to him.

"see? That was just perfect!" he exclaimed. Then noticed she was standing on his feet to make sure she wouldn't drown then wrapped herarms around him giving him a hug.

"please just get me out and take me back to my room." She swung over to his back.

"alright I'm sorry." He said both noticing the slight sadness in his voice.

She never got off his back and grabbed his hand when he swam to the pool stairs. he walked up the pool stairs then walked down the hallway to the elevator then back to the room.

"plan two failed too and judging on Master's mood plan three and four failed too." Chachamaru said hugging don for reassurance.

"I'm sorry I maybe shouldn't have come up with the plan when you asked." He felt bad about upsetting Chachamaru and their master in the same minute.

"let's just watch as the rest of the day unfolds." He continued then hugged her back.

-in Evangeline's room-

"I'm sorry Evangeline I didn't know you were a hydrophobic." Negi apologized.

"I'm not I'm just scared of drowning." She said once more laying in their bed next to him.

Neither one noticing that they never stopped holding hands.

I'm sorry if this is not what you expected me neither if it makes you feel better. I wanted this day to be 2 different chaps so watch out for the next. Thanks to Tojaka and AniMe FreAkz XD for the encouraging reviews and to Experson for the advice u all rock. And I decieded to write a little more to this story so instead of 2 chapters+the two alternate chapter 3 left I'll make it 4 + the 2 alternate ch. 3. Happy b-day U.S.A.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it…" Don said. " just stay here I'll fix this somehow." He let chachamaru go and rushed out the lobby.

"we might not be able to fix something we broke." She whispered before her programming revived happiness. "It's worth a try!" she followed her metal boyfriend into the elevator.

"she wasn't programmed to be a pessimist." Don whispered to himself. "come on let's go remind him of the restaurant any way!" Don said thinking the same for himself.

"We were not programmed to be sad were we?" Chachamaru said waited for the Ding of the elevator to get off but that's just the thing, it didn't.

"we should have made it by now." Don's senses flipped his body into attack mode…literally. His legs jumped and his body curled flipping into a blur. when his legs hit the ground again, one of his hands were replaced by a Flaming Bullet SMG. The other still a hand. Both legs bullet proofed and needles coming out of every weak spot and 2 flaps with machine guns on the legs. his torso replaced by a hole with a missle labled "BIG T."

"there's apower source other than those I recongize." He replied.

The elevator moved once more but down. When it opened…

"Chachamaru!" Anya Negi's friend from Wales jumped on to the elevator hugging Chachamaru. "I've registered and now I'm a student here!" her eyes opened towards don full of weapons.

"I'm sorry I didn't load in information about anya or nekane." Chachamaru turned to Don.

"so he's your… Boyfriend?" Anya teased then jumped back shocked when the answer was "yes."

"aw I think it's just cute that satomi built you a boyfriend!" Nekane said clapping her hands together.

"He was sent from the magic academy." Chachamaru said

"what? he must have a soul to use magic!" Anya exclaimed.

Don's body reverted back to normal where he hid all those weapons no one but he, his creator and the author knew.

"I do… you see. My dad built this shell for me. And he put my soul in here." Don stated

"b-but that is forbidden magic!" Anya exclaimed again.

"yes but the elders decieded for me to live in here after my dad was killed." Don said.

"well let's go up to negi's room." Nekane said stepping on to the elevator followed by Anya.

"so…How's negi?" Anya asked pressing the button to close the elevator's doors.

"he's been fine there's no need to worry." Chachamaru said.

"I'm not worried!" Anya yelled falling from the elevating…elevator

"now, now, Anya that's not how you act towards your classmates." Nekane said.

"I know…" the elevator stopped doors whirling open revealing Evangeline and Negi. Negi was blushing and Evangeline hands behind her back happy for some reason.

"Anya? Nekane?" Negi said breaking Evangeline's cloud nine.

"yep I just moved right outside the school and Anya had just finished registering here at Mahora." Nekane said

"well I'm glad you are!" negi said being the biggest optimist on earth. "isn't that great Evangeline?"

"um…sure just great." Translation: "more competetion…damn"

"Hey!" the 2nd elevator opened. "Negi-sensei!" Ayaka and everyone else stumbled out.

"i Told you they were up here! asuna you block head!" Ayaka and asuna started to fight. The rest of the girls cheered on. Nodoka was dragged away by Haruna and Yue. Setsuna pushed Konoka out of the crowd whispering something about how violence is never the answer. Then Konoka told her that's the definition of irony shocking her to stone. (how you may ask? Setsuna a body guard who attacks first say sorry later said violence isn't the answer.)

Nodoka walked over to negi. "um Negi-sensei…. Y-you told us about lunch reservations for us?" Nodoka rushed out.

"oh yeah! It's already lunch time." He turned to the crowd of girls. I've made reservations at Mitsuota." Negi announced.

"Wow that place's expensive and across the city!" flew across the crowd of girls.

"I've always wanted to go there!" Chisame said.

"why so you could shoot chiu pictures?" Fuka and fumika laughed.

"WHAT? For the last time, I'M NOT CHIU CHIU!" She yelled at the twins. 'but they weren't too far off the mark.'

"alright the reservations were at 12:30 right now it is, 11:41. We have an hour to get ready." Negi said bowing bidding his good-byes before leaving. Evangeline, Nekane, Anya, and the 2 androids in tow.

"alright Nodoka, this is your chance to wow Negi-sensei." Haruna said

"t-to wow him?" nodoka's vivid imagination started to run wild as her emotions did. She day dreamed of a date with Negi, a romantic lunch, then after silent walk back to the hotel, a ride up the elevator her mind jumped right to the kissing scene. Her body, unable to keep up, fell limp.

"setsuna, this place is fancy do you have anything to wear?"

"n-no I don't, Ojō-sama." She said bowing throwing apologies.

"o.k. then you could borrow one of mine." Konoka dragged setsuna despite her pleas saying "I'm not supposed to be wearing Ojō-sama's dresses! It's aginst my duties!" Asuna followed without remark unusually.

"asuna? What's wrong you seem… out of it." Kaede caught up.

"um well you see I don't like negi or anything but I feel so uncomfortable with those two together." She replied blushing a bit.

"come on Asuna!" Kaede patteed her on the back. "Evangeline hates everyone's except for Chachamaru's and Don's guts you know that.

"yeah I guess you're right." Asuna said. Both went into their rooms.

-Back with Negi-

"Don, Negi you both get out so The girls could get ready." Nekane said.

"alright Nekane." Negi and Don both went into the android's room.

"Negi, Shouldn't you be calling about the 2 extra people who are coming with us?" Don said.

"oh yes I suppose you're right. Except after I called to make 1 more seat for you they can't change it again so I have to give up my and someone else's seat." He looked at the clock it said 12:09.

"o.k. negi! You can come and change now." Anya's voice rang through the door.

"alri—" Negi's word were shot back into his throat when he saw the four girls. Anya was wearing a purple dress that looked like it was just bought. The dress sparkled no matter where you looked at her from. Nekane's dress was black and almost matched Anya's. Chachamaru wore a black and white dress that I can't describe too much for the story will have to be rated M. The one that caught Negi's eyes was Evangeline. She wore boots, her dress going past her hips barely even touching her knees. She had sleeves that was almost completely separated from the dress but was connected in the back.

"too much beauty for ya Bouya?" She questioned after he stood staring.

"n-no it's just—" he quit talking before he made a complete fool out of himself, but noticed that everyone was in their own world, Don and Chachamaru talking near their door, And nekane lecturing Anya about anger management.

"I'll be right out." He said then as fast as he said "be" he was out again.

"alright let's go get the other girls." Don said holding hands with Chachamaru.

"I've already contacted them they are already on their way there." Nekane replied.

"o.k. let's go!" Anya said still hiding her anger at Evangeline for stealing her spotlight away from her.

Once they arrived, the other 13 girls were there along with them. Negi walked up to the podium and told the Lady up there about her reservations.

"alright but I'm counting 19 people but I have 17 on the list." She took 2 recounts to be sure.

"I know that could you escort the 17 in there? I'll just take another table." Negi asked making sure none of the girls were listening so they couldn't jump on him when they heard it. Evangeline Don and Chachamaru hung in the back until Evangeline gave the signal for both to be together.

"there we go." Chachamaru whispered to Don making sure no one heard her."

"um sir? Our 12:30 for 2 just canceled you can have their table if you want." The lady at the podium said.

"um I think that's just fine thank you." Negi pulled Evangeline's hand again to the table.

"I would have just been fine sitting in my room back at the hotel." She said.

"but you aren't at the hotel, so sit with me." Negi blushed and pulled back her seat.

"o-o.k." she sat in the seat and pulled herself up to the table. The urge to tease him became irresistible. "so this is a fancy and popular place for first dates. And you took me here just the two of us."

Negi slowly noticed that their table was almost on the opposite side of the others. "yeah how about it? I still owe you that one date." He replied.

She shocked didn't know how to reply to the sentence because she didn't know if he was teasing or if he just wanted to take her up on her date."o.k. Bouya."

-with the other girls and Don-

"So?" an impatient red head asked to satomi who was rewiring chachamaru's left ear.

"it should be ready….. now." Chachamaru's lips moved and out came Negi's voice then Evangeline's, then negi's once more.

"so, What can you remember about my dad?" negi asked shocking her completely. "why were you following him?"

"well at first it was because I wanted to destroy him but after a while he became a companion." She answered the 2nd first. "I remember him being very powerful you are almost at half of his strength by now." That made Negi flail his arms in anger and disagreement."

"now—" the waiter cut Evangeline off. He gave her a good display setting down the food so gently, then went over to negi and dropped his food making the glass of water previously set to spill on negi. The waiter left with tears running down his face.

"aw geez that moron." Evangeline said. She whispered something and drank a bit of water, and a few seconds later the same waiter hitting on a girl a few tables down, started to walk away then the water he held turned to ice and one fell to the ground, making him fall. As he fell, the ice turned back to water and spilled all over him.

Negi couldn't help but laugh and catch the waiter's attention. The waiter stood up and started to march towards their table. Evangeline tried to think of a plan but negi already have. Negi whispered something and the dessert cart started to roll and hit the waiter making some of them to launch out and hit Ayaka.

Ayaka noticed the waiter had some icing on his hand so she threw some spaghetti back at him… and missed. Soon, the whole restaurant erupted in food being thrown, a food war. Negi used his magic to repel some flying food and escaped with Evangeline. He pulled his staff from what seemed out of nowhere. And flew off to the World tree with her.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Negi said laughing along with Evangeline but it wasn't an evil laugh that he hears almost every day, it was heartily.

"but it'll do, but it seems I'm rubbing off on you." Evangeline stared at the sun. it was heading towards the west.

"but in a good way." Negi said. He grabbed her hand, and looked in to her eyes as she shocked looked back. He leaned in then she did, but the other 13 girls inturupted, they somehow changed in the 5 minutes they'd been gone.

"there you are negi-sensei! Movie night is going to start a little earlier than expected and they dragged him back to the hotel. Evangeline, right behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it!" Evangeline swore in her room and dressed in her pajamas. When she was finished she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants, and a flannel bikini top. She thought she looked good and hoped Negi would too. '_Why do you care anyway? Don't you only want his blood?_' flashed through her head

'_I care because….._' she trailed off

'_Because he looks like his father?_' It said again.

'_No because…_' she trailed off again, scared of what she was about to say.

'_You are The Great Evangeline! The Dark Evangel! The only one who could match the Thousand Master! And you fall because someone shows you kindness?_' it roared.

'_Yeah_ _I did but just because I'm in love doesn't mean that I'll lose my titles of power and destruction!_' she yelled back shutting the inner voice up and locked it deep inside.

Evangeline walked to Ayaka's room 300. Everyone was already there except Chachamaru and Don who said they were going to get the movies, so for the girls, it was social minutes. Evangeline found a seat on the floor away from them and away from the noise she wanted no place in their conversation for many reasons. The main reason, she hated people is because they reject her without even looking.

"I know right?" Makie said.

"Like totally scoff! Edwin is so not hotter than Joshua! Makie you are a girl failure!" Ayaka said shocking Makie into stone.

"Geez I'm going to kill one of these bit—"Evangeline looked towards the opening door it was Don and Chachamaru. "Finally!" Evangeline looked at everyone then back to Don's stack of 10 movies. '_Damn it they've got the WANNA BE vampire, the one I despise, Edwin Thoman!_' Evangeline thought.

"Alright the first movie we should let Makie pick." Ayaka said. She and Makie were really great friends and if you were looking, Ayaka would be calling her a "failure" or a "loser" but if you were alone with the two Ayaka was really a great friend towards Makie. Almost like sisters.

"Let's watch…." She picked up 5 movies. 3 of which was the noon saga. (Hahira get it? Twilight, noon? Hahaha AH hem. In order to avoid lawsuits, the following 5 movies are COMPLETELY ripped off names and plots.)

"How about…. I Love You, Lamont Smith?" Makie picked it out of the 5 in her hands.

"Umm question doe any one know where the DVD player is?" Nodoka mentioned making everyone else notice the same thing.

"It's here. I'm the DVD player." Don said.

"Cool here." Makie gave the DVD to Don.

Don looked both ways, opened his mouth and gave a big chomp to the DVD.

"D-don I think you're supposed to put that in a hard drive or something." Makie sweat dropped.

"That is my hard drive." He said then blinked out a like a movie projector. After a while, the movie started to play through Don's Eyes.

"That's so cool! Hey Chachamaru, do you mind if I borrow him?" Haruna said.

"Sh the movie's starting." Ayaka commanded.

Everyone went quiet. Negi sat on the couch at the end of the room. Being a kid and a guy, he didn't want to see a romance movie.

'_This could be your chance! Go!' _her inner voice was now on her side. When she looked over to him, the other 15 were near him already.

"Evangeline, you mind if we talk in the hallway?" Asuna asked.

"What's wrong with here?" She asked.

"Oh just come on." Asuna pulled Evangeline outside the door. "Now. I have a favor to ask you."

Evangeline reluctantly nodded and asked what it was.

"P-please stay…." Asuna took a deep breath and continued. "Please stay away from Negi. I'm not going to let you get closer to him just to suck his blood and wreak havoc!" she said.

"W-why do you care? Don't you hate him? "She defended.

"Don't you?" the words came out as a question but sounded like an insult.

"I don't like him I-it just…" she trailed off and walked back into the room.

"That's right! You want to suck his blood!" Asuna said. She looked back up to the other girls and Negi standing near Don.

"E-Evangeline?" Negi asked in horror.

"It's a good idea but I wasn't going to…." Evangeline went on the side of the bed that was near the corner and hugged knees.

"Master…" don looked at the red head and switched to attack mode. He flipped once more and the machine guns and the "BIG T" missile. "Should I attack? Please confirm in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…." Don leapt to Asuna, right fist punching. He stopped when she started to run to the end, but the wall still burst into dust.

Don followed her down the hallway. Once at the end both went out the window.

"Do we know them?" Konoka asked.

"Nope. How are we going to play it now?" Haruna said

"Chachamaru don't worry he's programmed for that." Satomi said.

"Those bullets won't hurt her…they'll just pierce the body and exit almost like she was paper." Chachamaru said.

"Well they have a new DVD here in the cabinet and already hooked up." Chisame said.

"Well now what do you want to watch?" Ayaka turned to the crowd who was hearing shots and saw lights outside.

"Let's watch them!" Haruna said and started to draw. "Cool!"

"Go Don!" Ayaka yelled.

Don started to launch out the bullets from his legs. Then his left hand shot fire and Asuna somehow still dodged.

"No! Aim accurately!" Ayaka yelled.

The bullets hit her accurately but popped on her body leaving bruises. The "Big T" missile was pointed.

"Don come back that's enough!" Evangeline pulled him back.

"th-thanks Evangeline." She sighed.

"You owe me so much." Evangeline whispered something and a small piece of ice hit Asuna on the head.

"Well anyway, Nekane your turn to pick." Negi turned. She and Anya left a magic note saying they went to the girls' dorm to finish unpacking.

Negi looked around the rest of the girls were either tired or left. Nodoka, Chisame, Kaede and the twins were left. Ayaka, Konoka, Haruna and Setsuna watched out the window as little bits of hail hit Asuna knocking her out once she awoke. Nodoka walked to half way there she fainted and was carried back by a sighing Haruna.

"Come on Evangeline. Let's go." Negi pulled her by her wrist, back to the room. Chachamaru walked to their room with don and closed her door. "So why were you getting all buddy, buddy with me?" he asked shocking her.

"I…" she trailed off tears threatened to fall and her mind trailed off she sat on the couch and silently cried.

Negi chose to let her cry for a while.

-Around an hour later-

"Evangeline… "Negi picked her up and brought her over to the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Listen Negi…Asuna likes you and despite the age difference, I want you to go out with her. In you older form of course." Evangeline said.

"No. but we never got to finish watching a movie without interruption. So let's watch one."

Evangeline nodded and the DVD player took forever to play the movie played the movie. The title flashed. Then they both shifted in the bed together to a comfortable position. Her hand was in his and his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Negi. But if you ever tell anyone I cried I'll make you die in the most painful way possible." She threatened her cold heart back.

"d-don't worry, I won't." he sighed. After 30 minutes he had fallen asleep.

"I'll be right back." She whispered. She jumped out of the window and glided to the ground. 'Dang moon here for one day and gone the next.' She thought. She walked to the world tree.

"Hello there Rin, how's it going?" Evangeline asked once she got there.

A ghost appeared. "how else? I can't come out because your power is suppressing me once a month." The girl ghost replied.

"Well it's my fault?" Evangeline asked ready to expel her with a low power spell.

"n-no master lord Evangeline!" the ghost bowed. "Well may I ask to be laid to rest today?" she joked.

"Nah you might be needed." Evangeline joked back.

"I was surprised to see you had a boyfriend!" it said floating around Evangeline in the shape of a heart.

"Why? Am I that hateful?" Evangeline sat near the ghost.

"Nah I remember you being a good friend." She said.

"Then why'd you go and kill yourself?" Evangeline asked.

"You know after everything spiraled down…" Rin's face looked sad then flashed back into her normal face.

"Yeah I know… well today's your birthday, here's your present." Evangeline took a deep breath and started to sing, Reborn, her song. (I'm going to put it in English so you all will understand it.) The one thing that could soothe Rin's spirit was Evangeline's voice.

"The pale moon illuminates this lonely, rusted hill; I kept staggering along, having lost everything. I don't intend to stop and rest my wings in the crevice of eternity. Like the clouds that flow and disappear, I send these wandering tears into the unknown night…" she trailed off.

"I love your voice. Thanks it's an awesome present." Rin knowing Evangeline couldn't fell it hugged her anyway.

"I'll come back and—"Evangeline turned around, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Negi standing near Rin's memorial. "Why are you two here?"

"We, wait two?" Asuna asked.

"Konoka's here because this is her friends' grave and she dragged setsuna here." Evangeline turned to Negi and Asuna. "Negi's probably here because he thinks this is right and nice and all."

"I'm here…because I was dragged." Asuna said blushing.

"Hey!" Rin's voice flowed towards Konoka. "I miss you!"

"Alright let's go I left her the last thing she owned…" Konoka bowed and left. Setsuna and Asuna right after.

"y-you have a beautiful voice." Negi said and walked with her back to the hotel.

"thanks." She finally said.

"I'm sorry we left the hotel suddenly, I forgot something." Konoka explained to the hotel manager.

Negi and Evangeline simply jumped to the 3rd floor and walked to their room.

"G' night." Evangeline said not willing to explain anything she didn't want to."

"Alright good night." Evangeline fell asleep and rolled over into his arms.

The moon shone showing the outline of Rin and Sayo both ghost, singing with each other, marking the end of the 2nd day finally.


	8. Chapter 8

"Negi, wake up… wake up! Wake up you idiot!" Evangeline's voice pierced through Negi's sleep waking him.

"I'm sorry... yes?" Negi said his voice full of sleep.

"Come on, I want you to teach me how to swim." Evangeline's voice sounded serious like death, so he didn't laugh.

"Alright." He said. She left leaving him with the words, "hurry up or I'll drown you myself."

He quickly got ready and met her in the pool room.

"Alright come on." He jumped into the 3 ft side.

"o.k." she reluctantly got into the pool. She "slipped" on the stairs and fell into his arms.

"Be careful. Are you alright?" Negi said.

"Y-yeah thanks." She faked a stutter looking into his eyes with sincerity.

"o.k." he looked away. "s-so, all you do is just kick…" Negi turned to show her but noticed a sound, and a swirl in the middle of the pool. "Get away, someone's manipulating the water!" He warned.

"I know that." She laughed her normal evil laugh. "Lic lac lilac!" she froze the whirlpool and ran away.

"Negi, my enemy, I give you, HELL!" a voice echoed through the pool room. "And that pretty face near you will become my queen!"

"Anthony? How dare you break the magical restriction!" Negi's face showed anger as he and Evangeline ran to the pool exit.

"Wait wait! Who in god's name is Anthony?" Evangeline yelled.

"He is the one person who I made an enemy of. He thinks he is my rival but he's no match for me... He specializes in illusions." Negi broke the door and called his staff.

"Then is that him?" Evangeline grabbed on to the staff forgetting the fear and jumped to the roof.

"Yes in fact that is him." Negi landed next.

"Don Chachamaru! Get out here right now!" along with the two androids, the girls came up also.

"Yes ma'am?" they said.

"This guy right here, he's trying to kill, Negi." Don flipped into his attack mode understanding right away.

"Alright, NOW B.I.G. MISSILE!" Don's missile fired from his chest and it hit without stopping it took Anthony a safe distance and exploded.

"Finally!" Don jumped over to the explosion cloud, and his boosters activated, his parts were falling out of the cloud the next second.

"Don!" Chachamaru jumped over to the explosion and saw Don reassembling himself.

"An illusion…" Negi said. "Now, girls, you all get away, I don't want you all hurt." the girls understood and started to run back down the stairs even the hard-headed, Asuna.

"now!" Negi swung his staff around his head and stopped on top and said, "Dispel!" the clouds wavered and Anthony appeared, in front of them.

"Ah you've gotten even better! You are almost equal to me!" Anthony did 2 hand signs and a beast appeared. (lol naruto rip off no jutsu) The beast had 3 eyes and over 200 hands each reaching towards Negi and Evangeline.

"I've never been equal to you!" Negi smiled. "I've always been stronger!" Negi said his incantation and fired his dad's 1000 lightning bolt. The lightning spread though the beast, making it disappear and hitting Anthony. The boy fell backwards but got back up in a couple of seconds.

"Flaming fist!" Don's left fist fired towards Anthony. Don's attack hit the boy also. The fist buried itself into the building.

"Haha! Listen! I too have gotten better!" the monster came back and grabbed don. The monster tore Don a part then the monster crushed don, but don repaired himself again and continued his assault of bullets.

"Wait! I know you! You are that boy whose dad put in the robot!" Anthony's monster grabbed don and flipped open his back. A small purple orb was floating in some weird machine. "HA it's your soul!" The soul jumped out as if wanting to fight the monster, the body fell limp without its power source. The monster grabbed the soul before it could do anything, and the monster crushed the soul the soul became tiny bits of light and stayed there. The shell of Don, stepped on by the monster flattening it then the monster ate the body growing a bit bigger.

"Don!" Evangeline and Chachamaru yelled.

"Negi, Evangeline, you both… I died because I wanted you two to be together in wellness. So… please do not be sad for me, for I will always be there. And remember, my soul has been the spark for the fire and when the darkness went away, you saw each other. Alright?" Don's voice said.

"I know this isn't the right time, but… he's right. Evangeline, I love you." Negi spoke up for once not nervous at all. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"…Negi, as much as I hate to admit it, I fell in love with you too…" Evangeline said.

"Aw how touc-" Chachamaru punched Anthony before he could finish. The clouds wavered again and the monster disappeared.

"You destroyed him!" Chachamaru kicked him over to Negi and Evangeline.

"she's right…I may have only met him a couple of days ago, but he's still my servant and all, so what you did to him, I will do 5 times as worse!" Evangeline's hands glowed with power. The power formed into 2 orbs and the orbs flew out and became beams. When the beams hit, his right leg and left arm, became frozen. "now summon the monster back!"

"And if I say no?" he yelled at her.

"You are in no position to say no." she stepped on his left hand making it break into many pieces but because it was fully frozen through, it didn't bleed.

"Gr..." he growled and the monster came back after he did a one handed sign. (Haku rip off no jutsu)

"Now you! Spit out the body now." She said menacingly.

"Yes ma'am!" it obeyed and disappeared saying the words, "Scares the hell outta me!"

"Don…" Evangeline froze everything except the head and where the lungs were. "Now to do what the beast did to don. Bit by bit." She said smashing the rest of Anthony's arm.

"That wasn't even necessary! Negi, buddy! I was just kidding! Please save me!" Negi turned away and sat down.

"That's enough Evangeline." Negi said still.

"Alright…" she smashed his other arm and a foot before going over and sitting near Negi.

"I love you…" she said sadness echoing in her voice.

"I love you too. We should go give Don a burial. He was a human also." Negi said tears flowing down his face.

"Let's…" Chachamaru said and brought his smashed body.

An hour passed. The once clear skies became cloudy and threatened to rain. Akane took Anthony back to the academy, the news reached the girls and they sadly agreed to bury him.

"Where are we going to bury him?" Some asked, sadly. The rain started slowly.

"My grandfather said we could bury him near the world tree." Everyone changed into black and walked up towards the World tree. The Tree's usual curves and knots made it look like it was smiling, through the rain; it looked like it was crying.

Each girl said something about him, some even confessed he looked hot, and Negi added his own words.

"I…I knew him for about 3 days. In those three days, I wished we could laugh like that forever. To add, he brought Evangeline and I together." He shocked some girls when he said so. "I'll miss him." he grabbed his shovel and staff.

After digging 6 feet, Negi climbed back out. They were about to lower him down when, the fist, that Don first hit Anthony with tapped Chachamaru's shoulder.

"It's a hand!" Chachamaru and Chisame yelled.

"And? throw it down with the body…" Asuna said absentmindedly.

"No, wait! The body couldn't move without the soul! The soul must've transferred into the hand! So it could repair the body!"

After another hour, don's body was repaired, and reconnected with Chachamaru; everyone was happily finishing the rest of the slumber party. Except two, Negi and Evangeline were on the roof staring at the moon and stars. The place where they confessed to another, all because, of two androids and Another Magi.

The end…or is it?

Yes! It is the end, and as you've just read, I will make a sequel. Whilst making my other stories on my site, and a fanfic for Derek and Chloe of the Darkest Powers Trilogy. So thanks to my 200+ readers please read my next fanfics and become a member on my site (.), I love you all! Tojaka, you rock, thanks, ExPerson, thanks for all your advice, so please read my next ones. Also, next up are the two battle scenes or alternatives for chapter 3! So keep an eye peeled!

Yes as you all just read, there will be a sequel and if that story is liked just as much as this one, a threequel also.


End file.
